Sweet Memories
Naughty-Devil (Alt Leader) Rules # No talking rude things or word. # No trading in the guild or I'll decided to remove you or not. # No scamming people for fun or you'll get out from the guild. # Our ally is Sweet Vengence, if they need help, help them out. # Level 30 or higher can join the guild, If you see a lvl 1 Osa don't mind him. # Level 1 or higher can join if permission by the guild leader. Collector Name Level requirement :Level 10 - Ask permission for the leader :Level 20 - Ask permission for the leader :Level 30 or higher - Join instantly POSITION SPECIAL ; Torturer : 3000xp or more must be gained also you must be experience in combats and spells. You can either ask the servant to help you kill collectors ; Chosen One : Leader choice or getting 10000xp. "Chosen One" can be the history of Sweet Memories and you can get 5 guard to help you to war. ; Muse : Xelor who is AP RAPE ONLY! ; Guard : 4000xp gained. "Guard" can be help the "Protector" to help our guild collector from attacking. If our collector is down then you become "Apperentice" ; Protector : Level 40 or higher and 5000xp gained. "Protector" can help collector out from attacking. If Sweet Vengence needs help. Join em. ; Second in Commander : Defeat 10 Guild row and High respect to guildmates Needed. "Second in Commander" can be made as General of Sweet Memories. You can ask Muse, Guard or Protector to guide to you to war. Also you can place Sweet Memories Collector anywhere you like. ; Treasurer/Treasure Hunter : P2P Enu's ONLY! ; Recruiting Officer : Leader friends or Leader himself. ; Counsellor : 2000xp gained and fight "Muse". "Counselor" can place collectors like "Second in Commander" also they can reunited people for meeting. ; Mentor : Train servant as they levels up around 2 to 3 levels. "Mentor" can be regroup the servants and train them till +2 levels. After the training, you can regroup all your servant and start a war. COMRADE ; Servant : Level 10 or higher only. After your trial as the member you'll be the servant of Sweet Memories. You only have rights to give experience to guild and get resource from the collector. ; On Trial : Level 5 or higher. "On Trial" is Sweet Memories trainees. If you done your trial you'll be servant and work hard to become SPECIAL. ; Scout : - Train to be a spy, Need to join other guild. "Scout" can be also known as spying. Scouts search the condition of other guilds and defeat them without notice. ; Spy : Highly trained spying. "Spy" can identify other guilds to see if the leader or comrade isn't there. Good chance for counter attack. ; Diplomat : Finishing servant mode *Needed 1000xp gained*. After serving for long time in Sweet Memories, "Diplomat" can choose either being special or comrade but you have to see what position to be. ; Traitor : Being fooled by their needs. "Traitor" is a person who spying on our guild. Leader shall delete it or make him as traitor. ; Nuisance : Not active that much. "Nuisance" is a person who is inactive for such a long time. They will be deleted by Leader order or the vote of the guildmates Contact for joining (Level 74) BruneianIop-Mike , (Level 42) CoolMike , (Level 34) Naughty-Devil